


Billy's First Kiss

by robingurl



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: An old Monaboyd fic. The title speaks for itself ;)
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan





	Billy's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic! This is pretty cringy. Not so bad, I guess, if you remember I was like 16? What am I saying....it is. I apologize in advance. XD

Billy’s First Kiss  
By Robin Girl

Disclaimer: obviously don't own either of these two. 

“What do you mean you’ve never been kissed?”

Billy Boyd sighed and continued down the hall way, “Is that so wrong?”

Dom Monaghan smirked and shrugged, “I guess, I just never seen a grown man who had never been kissed.”

Once in their hotel room Billy fell against the bed. He knew he shouldn’t have brought it up. How exactly did they get into the subject? His head hurt too much to think about it so he decided to let that be and find a way to get out of it instead.

“Now what’s wrong?” Dom asked leaning on the edge of the bed. “Don’t pout about it.”

Billy sat up to quickly and he and Dom wound up 3 inches away from each other. Before he knew what was going on he felt warm lips on his. Then his mind registered Dom was kissing him.

Wait.

Dom.

Kiss.

Holy Shit!

Billy tried to pull away but his body wouldn’t move. Dom let go and remained in front of him.

“That was good.” Dom ran his fingers over Billy’s mouth, “You’re pretty good for a beginner.”

“Dom, you, why?” Billy stammered out still in shock.

“It’s easier to get your first kiss from a friend than someone random.” Was the explanation.

Suddenly Dom looked attractive. Like really attractive. He looked…hot. Billy blinked twice to see if he was imagining it. He wasn’t.

In the dim light of their hotel room Dom was hovering over him. Both of the Brit’s strong arms were placed on the bed as anchors to hold up the lean body. The shirt that Dom had worn was sticking to him from the heat of the premiere.

Wait, why was Billy checking his best friend out?

“You alright? I hope I didn’t scare you.” Dom started to pull away but then something grabbed his arms. He looked down and saw it was Billy. “Billy?”

Billy reached up and pulled Dom to him. Once again Billy felt a hot surge of energy as he kissed Dom. He noticed that Dom wasn’t exactly fighting it either.

After a few moments Billy let go. “Dom…”

“Shh, let our feelings talk for themselves.” Dom whispered placing two fingers on Billy’s lips.

Billy nodded and then he found Dom on top of him. Both men toppled onto the huge King sized bed. Billy let out a girlish giggle before Dom covered his mouth again. So this was what a first kiss was like.

End


End file.
